The present invention relates to a system for beautifying plumbing fixtures.
A common household problem is an unsightly drain nozzle in a bath tub, sink, or shower. These nozzles are generally made of metal, and with time, the visible face plate or flange portion of the nozzle becomes unsightly due to discoloration and/or corrosion.
Present day solutions to this problem are generally unsatisfactory. One option is to replace the nozzle, which is expensive. Moreover, the nozzle often matches the faucets. Thus, not only does the nozzle need to be replaced, but many times for aesthetic reasons, the homeowner will also need to replace the faucets, which greatly adds to the expense.
Another solution to the problem is to use a touch-up paint. However, a color match is difficult, and thus the touched-up portion may not match the original color.
Another reason homeowners may wish to change the appearance of these nozzles is for decorative purposes. For example, if a bathroom is redecorated, some homeowners may wish to have the nozzle color match the color of the new paint or wall paper in the bathroom.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that alters the appearance of the visible flange of a nozzle, where the system is easy to use, inexpensive, and durable.